


Free! Water Splash

by NoMercyProGirl



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Other, Swimming, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMercyProGirl/pseuds/NoMercyProGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically where two oc characters, Ayina and Sabrina are introduced. They are two students who transfered to Iwatobi and entered the swim team. Sabrina is a good and energetic backstroke swimmer while Ayina is a quiet and short freestyle swimmer. I will try my best to stay in character. They're will be no loving relationships. The first few chapters will just be a summary on Ayina and Sabrina. After that theyre will be moments that include them but no general story line. You can request for a story line or a specific event to occur in the comments below. Thank you for reading and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ayina Summary

**Name:** Ayina Hunati

 **Age:** 16 years

 **Birthday:** June 17th

 **Horoscope:**  Gemini

 **Height:** 158 cm

 **Weight:**  46.4 kg

 **Appearance Summary:** Ayina is a short female and has straight blonde hair at medium length. Her eyes come in a dull, grayish blue shade. Most likely her eye color is described as a Prussian Blue or Blue gray with a hint of Ultramarine.

Ayina has a small and petite body shape. Ayina has a fair  skin tone and although rarely seen, a large oval scar where it seems to be a large bite with sharp teeth. Ayina is found of wearing the color white and black. She likes to wear hoodies and shorts immediantly after school. Her swimsuit is a once piece suit with a dull blue gray shade as lines. Her main color on her suit is black. Ayina never wears two piece due to her not wanting to show the large scar on her left side.

**Personality Summary:** Ayina is a strong, short tempered teenager. She tends to stay quiet and doesn't talk at all, seemingly to be from a past incident. Her childhood friend is Sabrina who she lives with. Ayina is usually with a bored expression on her face and likes to steal things. She spends about 1-2 hours a day cleaning and caring for her teeth, 3 hours cleaning the house a day.

 

Ayina has troubles in her education, but is easily back to regular from Sabrina. Because Ayina doesn't talk and she cares for her teeth, she tends to bite and put things in her mouth to substitute the talking part. Her most favorite item to place in her mouth is a wooden poker chip, given from her dad to her. Ayina usually goes through someones pockets or bag and takes stuff. She only steals stuff from people she knows, and even though she is a nuisance she makes up for it over time. Ayina seems to not like sweets, only found of other tastes like sour and spicy and loves sour candy.

Ayina never wears two piece swimsuits but tends to have her regular swimsuit 75% of the time under her clothing, besides in her uniform. She tends to hit people and bite them, due to annoyance.  She has an extreme tendency to jump on peoples backs and sit on their shoulders for awhile. Apparently black hair is the least comfortable hair, from it absorbing most chlorine and being easiest damaged hair.

 **Likes:** Sour, Card Games, Cleaning Teeth, Running, Sitting on people's backs,  keeping things in mouth, Brushing teeth.

 **Dislikes:** Sweets, Messes, Talking, Black Haired People, Crowds, Learning.

 **School:** Iwatobi, Year 3


	2. Ayinas Past (Pt 1)

* * *

"Here" I looked over to Sabrina, who was offering and aspergillum with a container of holy water. She had another pair in her other hand, probably for herself. She knew what we had to do. We do this every month, most people would get tired but we dont. We have a reason to never get tired of it.

I sighed and took the aspergillum, soon standing up from the pastel green couch. I looked down at the holy water in the large bowl. The cold water rippled slightly as the wooden cross was sunken at the bottom. "Ill do the kitchen, the study room and my bedroom. You do the bathroom, the shed, and your bedroom" I nodded in agreement, seeing her walk away with her hair not in a loose braid for once. I looked around with my tired expression, having to just wake up from a nap.

I walked down the hallway as I opened the door for the bathroom. Lookng around, I went inside, still glancing on my usual surroundings. I dipped the aspergillum in the holy water and I swung it at the tubs direction, sending holy water droplets to hit the tub. I swug a few more times to make sure it was all purified. I looked over near our soaps and saw a collection of old water toys. There were animals of all sorts that we would play around with in the tub. Frog, Penguin, Hippo, Orca, Dolphin, Seal, Shark, Turtle, and Jellyfish. I splashed some of the holy water on it, seeing the Shark tip slightly. I looked at the shark for awhile before sprinkling more water at it, seeing it fall in at the bottom of the empty tub.

I looked down at it for awhile and thought. _Power Of Christ Compels_ _You_. I looked around and saw the sink. Soon approaching to it, I splashed more holy water on it. As I dipped the aspergillum in it, I looked up and saw myself in the mirrored cabinet. I saw my messy blonde hair and my dull expression. I looked at myself for awhile before smiling. They would be proud of us. I opened the cabinet and took the aspergillum handle, flicking the water at the closed meds. Examining the cabinet, it was stuffed with pain killers, band-aids, razors, tooth brushes, lotion, and more. What always catches my sight is the inhaler on the second shelf.

I stared at it for awhile, damnit thing. We have several of them, one in the bathroom, each bedroom and one in my bookbag. If i didnt have this, if the reason I need it was gone. I guess i wouldnt be sure a burden, right? Sighing, I closed the cabinet and swung  th aspergillum lightly at the mirror, seeing the splatters hit it.

"Ayi-chan! Just hold a little more!" I surfaced in the fresh sea air, breathing and gasping for breath. My vision was slightly bad for a second as the loose water in my dull blue goggles spilled. "Aww you could of made it!" I looked at Sabrina as I breathed heavily. I smiled at the 10 year old version of her. "How bout you try to beat your record!" Sabrina widened her eyes as I lifted my goggles. I smiled at her, she looked away, seeing her shade of pink. Of course she gets embarrased.

I smiled at her and soon grabbed her hand "You can do it! At least try!" I whined slightly as Sabrina looked back at me and nodded. I backed away slightly, legs swiftly kicking the water to back up. She put her yellow goggles on and took a deep breath. Soon she dipped down in the water, her braid and loose strands trying to flow up. "One, two, three" I counted, soon seeing her glance at me, I knew she hated me counting a loud, thats what made it funny. I smiled, letting out a giggle. Soon a started swimming around, examining her.

_Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven._

After several minutes she popped her head to the surface, breathing heavily. "You beat your record! 2 Minutes, Fourty-Two seconds!" I said to her, energeticlly. Sabrina turned her head at me, looking at me while taking a chance to control her breath. Soon she smiled, lifting her goggles up.

"I told you that you could do it!"

"Shut up~ You really wanna shove up the i told you so card"

"Im just really happy for you~"

"You always are" Sabrina sighed, splashing some water at my face.

"Hey!" I covered my face, soon looking at Sabrina and splashing her in the water. She yelped in surprised, a tone of humor in her voice. Trying to swim away, I grabbed her leg and pulled her back. A few splashes later, I wiped the salt water off my cheek, smiling at her.

Sabrina looked past me, examining the sandy part of the beach. "We went a little too far on the left, we should swim back to make sure we don't get too far or lost" I nodded.

Putting my goggles on, Sabrina and me starting swimming. We were slow, but we were only 10. She did her backstroke as i continued my freestyle. We always do our speciality. We know both backstroke and freestyle~but we are just used to one or another. Sabrina once said, she loves backstroke because she feels like she's just floating. Like she is on a cloud, peaceful. Me? I loved freestyle because I got to see the beautiful sea. The patterened sand, froming from the waters movements. Seeing small little minnow or shells floating around.

We both have our reasons, like everyone else. I turned my body mid way, looking up while face is still underwater. My eyes looked up, seeing the sun and the skylight through the water. I loved to see this once in awhile. I stopped moving my arms and looked up at the sky. My legs kicked through the water, seeing a many ripples from Sabrina passing by me. I looked to my side, seeing feet kick slightly and the water splash around. I stopped as I she slowed down and stood up in the water.

My eyes wandered to the beach, trying to find our spot. "Hello Mama!" Glaring at Sabrina, I saw her waving exictedly at her mother. I smiled and waved both my arms, getting my mothers attention, who was next to her mom. "Hey! Mama!" They both stopped talking, soon turning to us and smiling.

"Having fun in the water?" My mother yelled a little bit. I nodded at her. "Yea~ Do you mind if we play a little bit longer?!" My mother looked at Sabrina's mom, soon nodding.

 Sabrinas mother turned at us "Alright! But we will be going home after" Me and Sabrina whined slightly, our lips turning downwards as we both pouted. "Might as well enjoy what we have left~" I turned to sabrina, eyes looking at her. "Yea~" Pausing for a second, i thought of an idea "Race you to see you can swim deeper in the water! Just be careful!" I turned quickly, diving in the water and swimming away. Hearing Sabrina murmur, I couldnt hear her as the noise of the water distracted me. The sand got slightly farther from my view, seeing more fish. I stopped ofr awhile, hearing a mumbled whistling.

My head turned towards where the shore was, seeing nothing but blurred water. I looked around with my goggles, not seeing Sabrina or anyone else in sight. I turned my head more before soon hearing a distance whistling. The current of the water moved me down slightly. I gasped to the surface, hearing a more clear whistle. I breathed heavily and looked around. "Ayi-Chan! Get out!" I heard Sabrina/ I turned to them before seeing her wave to us, I nodded, soon starting to swim to them. My face looked to the side as I saw a few fish swim away.

Then, the teeth. I closed my eyes, feeling a pain. I opened my mouth, gargling for air but getting nothing but salt water. I opened my eyes, soon seeing a bright red in the water. I turned and saw a dark figure, crunching the teeth as I soon lost sight. I hit its face, seeing that my fist hit the black eye of the thing. It pulled away and swam away.

What, was that? My vision blurred as it swam away, seeing only but a large figure dissapear. My head tilting up at the sky, stained with a red color.

_"Hey! Kid, hold yourself up"_ _Eyes closed  
_

_"Ayina! Oh my god~" Eyes closed_

_"Someone get me a blanket! I need a medkit!" Eyes closed._

My eyelids slowly lifted, my mouth opened. I was wheezing for air, coughing up some salt water. A incredible pain in my stomach hit me, I couldnt help but start whining. What happened to me? I started to turn my head slightly, eyes looking at the burning sun. My head turned, looking away, trying to get the pain of the sun away. My eyes felt a stinging from the salt water in my eyes and the sun burning. 

"Shh hold still" I felt pressure on my left side and I coughed something red. I jerked slightly up, the pain was overwhelming that I started to cry. A strange feeling hit me, a sharp sting, it made me turn my head to the left, coughing up something red. Blood? Ive seen it before when getting a paper cut but this was too much. I opened my eyes a little more, seeing the sand with a red stain all over it. I felt the blood drip out slightly from my mouth. I couldnt help but wander my eyes down to where i think the source was. I saw two larges hands covered in blood. In the finger gaps, theyre were deep holes, showing a strange red meat. Was that, my meat? I think im going to be sick.

I flinched, tears filling my eyes. The pain was too much, i cant breath im having trouble. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell, but the blood in my throat wouldnt let me. My lungs...they hurted.

I tilted my head up, seeing people around us as my eyes were squinted. A sharp whine was heard as I turned my head slowly and looked up. Sabrina? My visions were blurred but i could still see the hands on her mouth. A taller, female figure was holding her, trying to turn her away. "Sa-a-brina..." The name barely spilled out of my mouth, with blood spilling with it. "The ambulance is here quick!"

I felt my weight change as the moist towel below me was gone and replaced with wet hands. My body bobbed almost lifelessly as the lifeguard carried me. I looked at its badge, feeling him hold me against his chest.

My left arm swung slightly as I moved my right hand, feeling uncomfortable. The lifeguard grasped it, soon placing it on my wound to keep pressure on it "Shh its gunna be okay~"

He ran as my eyes soon closed. I couldnt help it. I could still hear.

_"What happened?!" The sound of a heavy door opening echoed as my ears had a ringing. The voices seemed more disorted. "A foot wide approxime...." I felt a soft blanket or matress under me as strappes held my legs and upper chest down. "Wait im commi-"_

_"cant allow"_

_"That's my~" A needle hurt my skin as I yelped, struggling. A few hands grabbed my shoulders as they put me down against the gurney. "Shh~~alright?"  
_

_My eyes opened slightly as my head turned from side to side, feeling more pain. A tube or needle went in my arm as I turned more, struggling. I looked at one side and saw a man with a uniform. I looked at him as his gray eyes watched me. "Its going to be okay. Just relax, dont give up" He placed this weird plastic thing with straps around my mouth. The straps were tight around my head as the plastic thing covered my nose and mouth like goggles did for eyes. He turned to do something as my breath soon stopped. Air went in my mouth by force as I was uncomfortable. I couldnt breath but cold air went in my mouth, forcing me to let the machine breath for me. I stopped as the taste of medicine was in the air and I soon closed my eyes._

_I turned my head to the left, seeing two more doctors and my mom. She was here? Mama, whats happening? I closed my eyes, soon fainting again, feeling nothing but pain.  
_

 

After awhile I opened my eyes again, seeing nothing but bright lights an a beige color. I looked around, still dizzy from the medicine. I looked from side to side, forcing my eyes to open. I saw doors and rooms as we passed by fast. I looked at my right side, seeing a nurse with dark purple hair and green eyes. "Hey~ listen your gonna be okay. Try not to stand" I looked at her for awhile, eyes still slightly lidded. "Dont try to sit up or stand up, your pretty hurt. But trust me your gunna make it through"

"How? What happened? Where am I? Im scared"

"Listen to me, your gunna be alright. Just calm down and try to even out your remaining strength. You can't give up now. The doctors will take good care"

"What's happening?" Tears started filling my eyes

"Don't worry. Just relax and concerate your breathing. We can't let such a pretty and young girl like you die yet"

I looked at her for awhile than nodded slightly. I looked back up, seeing the lights pass by. My eyes slowly closed again, i had to focus. So i held up. I held up..

* * *

_My eyes were still closed, it has been probably weeks. I feel sick to wake up. That plastic thing, I found out it was a respirator; it helped me breath but made me very dizzy. The medicine in it was a strong pain revealer, they are removing the medicine soon. Ill still sleep a lot to help myself. What makes me awake the most is on the thought of everyone else. What happened? How am I here?  
_

_"How is she?"_

_"Fine, she seems to be.....but there are....I hope you understand"_

_"Where is George in all this. It will be.....I feel like she will change"_

_"She probably will......and all.....you must.....for the changes" Changes? I wonder. If only I could hear it all~_

 

_After a few more weeks, I felt more stronger. It was at least 2 months in here, im sick of it. If only I could just heal up completely and leave._

_"Ayi-chan!" I heard a voice at the corner of my ear. Sounds like, Sabrina? I heard that she visits often, but I never heard her before. I could cry... I missed her so much..._

_"Ayi-chan! Im here again, I wonder if your going to wake up this week~" Week? She's been visting...every week? Oh Sabrina, why do I make you worry..._

_"Your papa is comming back in a month or so. So I pray hard that you wake up in time. Also my grandpa is leaving for awhile, so he cant teach us for awhile. But don't worry! I have so many plans to do when you wake up." I felt Sabrina place her hands on my right hand. "We all miss you Ayina-chan. I just want you to be okay. We have not done so many things" Sabrina, im sorry. For all the worry. I never wanted anyone to worry. I didn't want u to be like this. Please. WAKE UP DAMNIT!_

_"I bet it is really boring here, in a hospital. Every time I visit I feel so much negative energy...But it will be okay! We can't let our hopes down!"_

_"Sabrina-chan. I have to change Ayina and clean her up. Why don't you go home for now. You can visit any time"_

_"O-oh, alright! See you next week Ayi-chan!" Footsteps were heard as the nurse went to a desk nearby and Sabrina walked out of the room  
_

I opened my eyes slightly, watery. "Sabrina...don't w-worry" A tear fell from my eye as I looked to my right side, seeing a few strands of hair for a moment. Sabrina... I lifted my hand slightly, so that I could point to her, yell for her. Before I lifted it completely, I felt dizzy again. No~ why now? Please...I waited months. My eyelids lowered as I closed my eyes. My hand fell back on the bed lightly and I fell back in a sleep. Sabrina I promise I will get out of here soon.

* * *

 

I opened my eyes slowly, I already lost track on what month ive been in. I looked up at the ceiling light as my vision was blurred. After my eyes finally focused, I looked around. Im awake...I feel like I can be okay. Moving slowly, I realized I didn't have a respirator on me. I heard a beeping which happened in a pattern, probably the heart monitor. I looked around, still dazed. Slowly, I lifted my chest up, adjusting myself on the hospital bed. I feel so uncomfortable. I looked around, seeing no one here. Is it night time? No, its evening. I thought as the sky out the window was blended with a red and blue.

I looked out the window, seeing clouds scattered everywhere. So beautiful. I looked around, seeing no one here. "Hello" my voice was slightly scratchy. I cleared my throat than looked around. "Hello?" No one, I looked over at a desk near me. I saw a bundle of flowers in a blue vase, my favorite flowers; peony. They were a little dried, they are probably old. I saw a few letters and cards as I soon saw a clipboard. I reached to it, avoiding the tubes attached to my arm. I grabbed the clipboard which had a bunch of papers on it.

Looking at it, I saw mostly confusing words. I flipped to the summaries, of the victims and bystanders also the results.

Patient is 10 years old, 145 cm, Blood type A positive. Bitten by a shark, 23 cm wide bite. Surgery succesful but have other problems that include priced surgeries. Damaged Stomach and Large Intensine. Salt Water caused severe damage in lungs as several wounds opened internally. Restricted from most sport activities and is recommended to have an inhaler at most costs. Best recommended to reduce eating amount and drink more fluids to avoid problems in digestive.

Inhaler? No more sports? Does that mean I cant swim anymore. But, i love swimming...how could this be? No..its just a stupid letter, im pretty sure the doctors will explain better. I tossed the clipboard on the table, seeing it slide and knock into some cards and letters. So... My life could of ended? Just like that? And for what? What did I do in this life that was good, what did I say that was important. I talk, and yell, and whisper but really. Theyre all just useless words. Theyre not important without meaning. Thats what he wants us to think, god. God, I will prove that a person can say only important things, from now on. Nothing I will say will be said unless it contains important.

For whats the use of talking if they have no poteinal. Theyre are many other ways to do besides talking. But ive ignored them all, till now. I will use them all. The actions, the symbols. Everything.

* * *

 

I walked in the park, hands in hoodie as it was my first day since the hospital. Apparently i was there for 3 months and a week, which is stupid. My parents are confused on why I dont speak anymore. But im sure they will get used to it. I looked around as I passed through. Mom said Sabrina will meet me up soon. I truly miss Sabrina.

She visited me every week and she was worried the most. I feel so much guilt for letting her worry on me so much, I can't look at her without feeling sad.

I walked under a large cherry blossom tree, filled with green leaves. I looked around, trying to find Sabrina. I was a bit early so I didn't mind the weight.  I learned against the three, looking upward.

Footsteps echoed as I soon looked down, staring in the direction of the footsteps. I saw Sabrina, her hair in a loose braid and her green eyes, they soon reflected slightly as I could tell they were watery. 

She stopped right in front of me, breathing heavily and looking me. When she controled her breathing again she straightened up, eyes contacting with my eyes. I looked at her with a softened face, soon I smiled, eyes slightly watery.

She looked at me and smiled back, soon hugging me, wrapping her arms around me. She burried her face in my hoodie, sobbing noises soon heard. 

I widened my eyes before a tear rolled down my cheek. I smiled and hugged her back, squeezing her and crying on her. Our tears fell on one another as we took a moment to comfort each other.

Sabrina...I missed u so much. I promise I will never make I worry so much or be in my situation again. U care so much for me, and I do too. Sabrina, ill stay on your side no matter what.

We will fix this. For u, me, us, them.

* * *

 

I looked at the mirror, soon comming back to reality.  Jesus, this happens every time...I never get old of it. Its like a burden.  I placed the aspergillum in the bowl of holy water, soon looking around. I opened the bathroom door and headed to the backyard.

I had to do the shed next. More stupid memories in my head I guess. I really didn't want to see them. I went in the backyard as I examined the small grass area and the pond in the corner. It wasn't too big, about 5 feet in diameter. Even so we had two ducks in there.

They never leave so we decided to keep them. We never actually named them though..just fed them and played with them. I walked past the pond, seeing both of the ducks sleeping in the water.

I reached to the closed shed, aoon grabbing the handle.

I tugged with my strength before backing slightly, pulling the door.

The door almost swung open as it finnally got pulled. I saw the old wood shop in the shed. It wasn't too big but we still love it.

I went inside as my eyes examined and watched the room. There were shelves filled with sculptures out of wood. My dad was good at this.

He made so many things, the one thing I liked most is the poker chip he gave me. I never loose it. Ever. Searching in my shirt pocket, I took out the old carved chip and placed it on the shelve.

Papa, oh how I miss you


End file.
